The new cultivar is a product of chance discovery. The new variety originated as a seedling discovered among a commercial planting of Fuchsia hybrid varieties. The parents are unknown. ‘FWIDE16-1’ was discovered by the inventor, Steve Jones, at a commercial greenhouse in Santa Paula, Calif. during Spring of 2012.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘FWIDE16-1’ was first performed in Santa Paula, Calif. at a commercial greenhouse by vegetative cuttings in Summer of 2012. ‘FWIDE16-1’ has since produced several generations and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.